


[Podfic] Sovereignty

by read by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/read%20by%20catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian forgets himself. Ficlet. Gen. Set during The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sovereignty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sovereignty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218316) by [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii). 



> Thank you to Alixtii for giving blanket permission of her work on amplificathon. As she has so many amazing pieces of work.

 

duration, 3:04[](http://www.mediafire.com/?75sqq1bmhclqz5e)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?75sqq1bmhclqz5e)

[download, 3.1mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?75sqq1bmhclqz5e)

 


End file.
